Death's Kiss
by FateHasReasons
Summary: Darrin is a vampire whose never loved anyone before that's until he bumps into Kylie. He starts feeling emotions he's never felt beforeWhat will happen if he tells her he's a vampire and he can't control himself around herRated M for future chaptersOnhold
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my new story titled Death's Kiss. Enjoy.**

**Title: Death's Kiss  
****Summary: Darrin is a vampire who has never loved anyone before, that is until he bumps into Kylie on the street. He starts feeling emotions he's never felt before. What will happen if he tells her he's a vampire and he can't control himself around her?**

**Death's Kiss**

**Prologue**

(Darrin's POV)

I've been alive for over seven hundred years and I've never fallen in love. I don't know why. Just no girl has ever appealed to me before. Right now I'm walking down the street in the rain. My hair and clothes are soaked with rain water. I'm walking while I'm looking down at my feet. That's until I bump into someone and knock them over. I help her get up and she starts apologizing to me when I'm the one who bumped into her. When she finally looks into my eyes. My heart feels like it was pounding in my chest, but my heart hasn't beat in seven hundred years. Could this be what love feels like?

**VL2: I hope you like it please review.**


	2. Accidentally Encounter

**Here's chapter one of death's kiss. And I'm thinking that I'm going to change the rating from T to M because I've been thinking ahead in the story and I've come up with some good ideas that go under the M rating. Mmmmhm...actually, I think I will do that. so I'm changing the rating to M. **

Day 1: Accidental Encounter

(Darrin's POV)

_I was running through a meadow. I was searching for someone, I don't know what it was but I was searching for it. There were dead bodies around me. The stench of blood was strong in my nose. I ignored it trying to find what or who is was looking for in piles of corpses. Living in the age of war in England is nasty way to live. I've always wanted to get away from it. I continue running, searching, and screaming a name. I forget what the name was but I think it was a girls name. I search and scream her name until I spot something in the distance. I run over to it as fast as I can. It's her. The girl that I've been screaming her name and searching for. She's covered in blood. She's covered in her own blood, not the enemies. I scream her name one last time to the heavens before I open my eyes._

"I haven't thought about that in a long time." I say to myself, rubbing the back of my head. I wasn't sleeping. I was in a sort of trance.

My names Darrin Shay. I'm a six hundred and seventy-six vampire, but I've been alive for seven hundred years though. I sit up in my bed rubbing my head trying to think about what I was remembering from all those years ago. But I can't remember it. So, I decide to lay back down on my bed and close my eyes again. Hoping that I can remember it again. That was until my sister opened the blinds on my windows. I cringed when the light hit my face. The sun doesn't hurt me but I still hate it.

"Scarlet what hell are you doing? You know I hate the sunlight." I told her. Why did she always have to come in my room and open the blinds.

"Oh quit being a baby. It's not that bright out." she told me. Scarlet, my lovable sister. Not! She's a pain in the ass. I can't stand her sometimes.

"It doesn't matter to me how bright it is outside. I still don't like the light. Now close the blinds and leave me alone." I told her. I don't get why she likes the light. She's a vampire too. And vampires aren't supposed to like the sun, so why does she? I never really got her. She can be so damn annoying.

"If you want me to leave you alone then leave the house. It's already four o'clock in the afternoon. And I can tell you need to feed. So get your ass out of bed and go outside." Scarlet's always yelling at me for stuff like that. So what if I forget to feed every once in awhile. I don't care. That's means I'll just have drink more than usually.

I started to go back into my sleep like trance but Scarlet had other plans. She pulled me out of my bed and I landed hard on the ground. She started laughing at me.

"That's not funny, Scarlet." I hate it when she laughs at me.

"Really? Because I found it quite hilarious." she told me. Still laughing. She wasn't even trying to hold it in.

"How so?" I ask. Irritated by her. Sometimes I wish she'd just leave never come back. Or that I could leave and never come back. But that never worked out because she always catches me trying to run away.

"Well, think about it. I'm a girl and you're guy and I just pulled you out of bed and made you get hurt. That's how I find it comical." she told me. She has a really good point but I don't care about that right now. I just hate it that she always comes in and irritates me until I leave which is what I'm going to do. I need to get out of here. And especially, away from her.

"Alright. I'm up and I'm leaving." I said getting up from the floor. I grabbed my black trench coat. I went to the door and opened it. I was about leave when I noticed Scarlet looking at me up and down. I hated it when she did that. "And Scarlet, quit checking me out. It's just disgusting." I tell her. I shut the door behind me. I know she's awestruck that I noticed her checking me out that whole time.

I walk down the street. I have no idea where I'm going just as long as it's away from her.

It started to rain about minute after I left the house. My hair and clothes are soaked with the rain water. I'm not watching where I'm going. I don't get why Scarlet keeps trying to get me to fall in love with her. I've never loved anyone in 676 years of being a vampire. I think that I forgot how to love someone. I'm looking down at my feet as I walk. Trying to keep the rain water out of my eyes. When I accidentally bump into someone and them fall down.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. It's just that I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't think anybody took walks this late in the day. I'm so sorry." she apologized, keeping her head down. I should be the one apologizing. I bumped into her and knocked her down.

"It's alright." I tell her. She has dark red hair, which I can't figure out if it's natural or dyed that color. Anyway.

"Oh, thank you. And next time I'll watch where I'm going." she said to me. As she started walking away. I'm left just standing there, staring in the direction that she left. I couldn't figure out what just happened. When I looked into her eyes it felt like my heart started to beat again. And all of sudden after that encounter I started to feel really thirsty and I need to feed really badly.

**A/N: That was chapter one. His first encounter with Kylie. I wonder what will happen. Just kidding! I already know what's going to happen. If you want to find out keep reading.**


	3. Stalking Her

**Here's the long awaited chapter for Death's Kiss. That you everybody who reviewed.**

Day 1.1: Stalking Her

I don't know what triggered it but after I looked into her eyes my thirst for blood grew exponentially(1). I started running faster than I did in public. I needed blood and fast. But who to drink from? I drink from humans but I don't kill them. I just drink them enough to make them pass out and wake up thinking that it was all just a dream they were having. It was very effective.

I kept running until I spotted a girl that seemed suitable. She was tall for a girl, about 5'4'' or 5'6''. Brown hair and green eyes. She seemed like she was cold. I walked over to her quietly. Not even making a sound with my feet on the concrete. I was lucky that there was hardly anybody walking to day. I put over her mouth, stopping her from screaming but she starts to panic.

"I'm not going to hurt." I whisper into her ear.

She still doesn't calm down. I lead her into the alley. I didn't like doing it like this but it was the only way for people not to notice me. I leaned my head closer to her neck. I could her the pulsing vein more clearly and smell her sweet blood. It smell as sweet as the girl's I bumped into, but at least it would quench my thirst.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing." I tell her before I sink my teeth into her neck. The delicious blood seeping into my mouth. It was delicious but it still wasn't enough to quench my thirst. I don't know. I've never felt the need to drink a certain persons. The girl I'm holding faints in my arms and I leave there. She'll wake up in a couple of minutes. Enough time for me to leave without her noticing. I start running toward home when my thirst acts up again. I don't get it. Why is this happening? Why do I feel the need to drink that certain girls blood? I don't get it at all. I can't take it anymore. I need her blood.

So, I start searching for her. I start at where I bumped into her to try and catch her scent. After five minutes of searching for her scent. I finally catch it. It's faint but it'll be enough to find her. I start to follow the trail. I really hope this will quench my thirst.

Day 1.2 Stalking Her (cont.)

About five hours later I her scent gets stronger and I follow it to a beautiful red house with a black door and shutters around the window. I sneak over to her window and look inside to see her laying on her bed listening to a c.d. She looks so beautiful. Argh, what am I thinking? I just came her to drink her blood and that's it.

"I wish I knew a guy like you Nixon. Your perfect." I heard her murmur inaudible to human ears but not vampires.

"Kylie, go to bed!" I hear somebody yell at her. She jumps out of fright. Why would she be frightened?

She turned off her stereo and climbed into her bed. About an hour later she's fast asleep. I jump through her window and start to look around her room. The walls are painted black and she has posters of a band on her walls.

_So, her names Kylie. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _I shocked myself for thinking that. What the fuck is going on with me today? I walk closer to her bed, not making a sound as I do. I notice her sleeve of her shirt is up a little. I go to move down when I notice something else. I see a big bruise on her arm. How'd she get that? I heard her pulse increase in volume. My head was starting to hurt from trying to resist(2). But I couldn't anymore.

I put my hand over her mouth, I knew I would wake her up, so I had to stop her from screaming. She opened her eyes at my touch and even though she didn't try to get away, I could tell by looking into her eyes that she was panicked and scared.

"Don't I won't hurt you." I told her, leaning over and whispering into her ear. She was still scared. I leaned closer to her neck and placed my lips over her vein. It pulsated under my lips making me even more thirsty. I was about to bit her when, for some reason, I stopped. I don't know why I just stopped right there. I took my lips off over her neck.

_I can't do it. I don't know why I just can't. _I stood up straight and removed my hand from her mouth. I raced out of her room as fast as I could. Which is really fast. I think she was bewildered by what I did. I don't understand why couldn't bite her. I had no trouble before now. So why can't I bit this one girl. Could I be in….love with her? I ran home as fast as I could to think about this. My thirst was still driving me crazy. I knew that I was in love with. But I don't know how. I never believed in love at first sight, that was until now.

**A/N: There's the next chapter to Death's Kiss. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

_(1): rapidly growing greater in size_

_(2): to refrain from something in spite of being tempted_


	4. Thinking about Her

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter of Death's Kiss. i hope you enjoy it. And Please review.**

Day 2: Thinking about her

I knew it now. I was in love with Kylie. I don't know how though. I've never loved anybody before in my life. I've liked girls but I've never been in love with them. I need to get to know her more.

I tried to think about some thingelse, but I couldn't get my mind off of her. I just wanted to go back over to her house and confess my love to her and kiss her a thousand times. I wanted hold her in my arms and never let her go.

I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful face, her bright red hair color that was strangely attractive, her full lips that I wanted to kiss. Her beautiful, unnatural violet eyes, that every time I looked into them they made my heart skip a beat (A/N: It's a saying that people say about see someone they like. Remember his heart isn't beating at all), and her perfect hour glass figure. I have to talk to her. I have to see her and pray that she doesn't have a boyfriend already.

"I'm going out!" I yelled to Scarlet as I ran out the door before she could ask me where I was going. I caught her scent as I hit the main road and started following it. I'm going to talk to her. I have to. If I don't I might go crazy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. And I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**


	5. Kylie and Darrin Meet

**Here's the next chapter of Death's Kiss. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've got alot going one. Well, enjoy.**

Day 2.1: Kylie and Darrin Meet

3:05 p.m.

If I can catch her after school I can talk to her. I have to tell her everything but just not all at once.

I think her school just got out. I hope I make it before she leaves the grounds. I was jumping from roof top to roof top to hurry when I heard someone scream from the alley way below. I look down to see what's all the commotion and see her.

I also see five guys pinning her against the wall.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." I heard the guy in front her say.

"No. And quit calling me "baby". I'm not your girlfriend. So leave me alone." she told him. She was even more beautiful when she was angry. She was walking away from him when he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. "Let go of me!" she yelled, but he didn't listen to her. He started kissing her. I became infuriated while watching this. I couldn't just stand by and watch this. So I jumped off the roof to the alley below without making a sound.

"Hey, asshole. I believe the lady told you to let her go." I said. I knew that they wouldn't but I wanted to have some fun.

"Oh, yeah? And who are you?" he asked. I couldn't stand his fucking attitude, it was driving me insane.

"I'm just someone walking down the street who heard a damsel in distress. So, I came by to help out." I was being cocky but I could beat these guys even I was human. "So if you don't leave her alone. I'll have to make you." I knew they weren't going to.

I saw Kylie look at me. She was screaming to me to run away. Like hell I will. I could read all their thoughts. Kylie: _Don't worry about me. You don't even know me. So just run away! _Again, no. I wasn't going to leave her there so they could rape her because that's all the guy holding her against the wall was thinking about.

"Let's teach this guy some manners." Oh, I need manners? This guys are so dumb.

All five guys charged at me. Why did they have to do that. Now I have to beat them up. "Oh, well. I warned you guys." At least it's going to be fun.

The first guy came running at me with his fist. Like a punch would work against me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He land on the ground pretty hard, knocking him unconscious. Well, that's one down. Now four more to go.

The second guy pulls out a pocket knife and lunges at me. I side-step out of the way. He stumbled and fell down. That was easy. Two down. Three more left.

The next two came at me at the same time. One tried to punch me. I dodged him easily and knocked him out with a kick to the head. He should be out for a few hours. I lost track of the second guy. Until I heard Kylie's thoughts.

_LOOK OUT! _she screamed in her head.

I saw that the fourth guy was behind me, trying to hit me with an iron pipe. I ducked as he swung it at me. I kicked his feet out from underneath him, making him fall on his back. Four down, one to go.

The last one was standing beside Kylie with his eyes widened in shock. Kylie was sitting on the ground. She looked scared. But not of me, of him. I took one step forward and coward ran off.

"The coward. I hate guys like that." I stated, walking towards her.

"Guys like what?" she asked. She was curious about what the reason was.

"Guys that talk tough but have nothing to back it up. By the way, my names Darrin." I told her, stopping in front of her and offering my hand to help her stand up.

"My names Kylie. Thanks for helping me." she told me, taking my hand and helping her stand. She looked down at her watch and was shocked about what time it was. "I'm sorry. I was nice meeting you but I've got to get home." she told me.

"Why don't I walk you home. I was heading in that direction anyway." I asked her. I lied about the last part because I wanted to spend some more time with her.

"Uh…O…kay." she answered, hesitantly. I was happy, even though she hesitated, but she still said yes.

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Conversation

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Things are going to get a lot more interesting after this.**

* * *

Day 2.2: Conversation

We were walking for a couple of minutes when I noticed the bruise I saw last night. I wondered how she got it. But I didn't want to be rude and ask her how she got it right away.

"Kylie, can I ask you a few questions? You know, about yourself?" I wanted know everything about her.

"S--sure. As long as I can ask you some as well." she told me. I was elated that she would answer my questions.

"Sure. Okay, first question. How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned sixteen. How old are you?"

I'm seven hundred years old. NO! I can't tell her that.

"I'm twenty-four." I didn't completely lie to her. Twenty-four was the age I was turned into a vampire.

_Wow! No wonder he's so hot._ I heard her think. She actually thinks I'm hot? Wow. It's a good thing she can't read my thoughts, because I think that she's a beauty beyond compare.

"So you're a sophomore then?" I asked her. I was curious about. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Actually, I'm a senior. I skipped a few grades. So did you go to college?" she asked. Apparently she was curious about me too. I was glad about that.

"A few years back." A few hundred years back. But I could tell her that. I too this as the perfect time to ask her about the bruise on her arm. "That bruise on your arm looks pretty bad. Did that guy hurt you when he shoved you against the wall?" I knew she didn't get it just now. I wanted to know who hurt her.

"Uh…no. My father gave me the bruise." she told me.

"Your father?" I questioned. Who would hurt their own daughter.

"My adoptive father. My father and mother died when I was ten. I can barely remember them." she told me. She looked sad talking about them. Wait a minute! Didn't Nathaniel say he lost his daughter when she was ten(A/N: Nathaniel shows up later in the story don't worry. You'll get to know him a lot better. I actually like his character.) No! Impossible! She was human and he's a vampire. There's no way.

We walked in silence until we got to her house. I can't believe she wants to live with a guy who hurts her. It's not right.

"Thanks for walking me home." she told me.

"Ha. It was not a problem. Anyways, here's my number just incase something happens or you just want to talk." I told her, handing her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it.

"Thanks. I'll give you mine too." she said, getting a pencil and paper out of her bag she was carrying. She wrote her number down and handed it to me, putting her pencil away. "Call me anytime you want." she told me. I was glad she said that. That mans she wants to see me again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later."

"Yeah." I said, smiling and walking away from her house.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and like I said things are going to be getting a lot more interesting now that they have each others phone numbers (squeals XP). I've decided to do part of this in Kylie's POV and Darrin's POV. Trust me it's going to be awesome when more chapters come up. So keep reading.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thank you,  
The Vampiress Princess**

**PS: If you want to see a picture of what Darrin looks like go to my profile and click the photobucket link.**


	7. Can't Stop Thinking About Him

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Death's Kiss. i hope you like it.**

* * *

Day 3: Can't Stop Thinking About Him

(Kylie's POV)

After I got home I went directly to my room and turned my stereo on to the c.d. I was listening to the other day.

I laid down on my bed as the music started to play. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about Darrin. And I didn't know why. He was different from other guys.

"I wonder if I'll ever se him again." I want to see him again. To get to know him better. For some odd reason I wanted to know if he liked me.

I had know. I picked up my cell phone and was about to dial his number when he called me. I swear he could read my mind.

"Hello?" I answered it. For some reason my heart started pound like crazy. I wonder what he wants.

"_Hey, Kylie. Is this a bad time?" _he asked me. He seemed so sweet.

"No. Actually, I was just about to call you. What do you want?" I was a little nervous. What was I supposed to say to him? I mean I've never really had a boyfriend or a crush before. And now I've fallen head over heels for some guy I barely even know.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come to a concert with me at The Blue Room?" _he asked so sweetly. Wait a minute! That's where the Framing Hanley concert is tonight. But it was for twenty-one or older. How can I go?

"Isn't that only for twenty-one or older? How can I go?" I asked him. But I really did want to go to that concert.

"_If I take you, you can go. Remember, I'm 24." _He told me. I guess he really wanted to take me. Then he does like me! Yay!!

"Alright. I'll go with you." I said, excited. Odd, this is the first time I've ever felt this way.

"_Great. I'll pick you up at eight." _he told me. He sounded elated about it.

"See ya then. Bye." I hung up my phone and squealed like a girlie girl, which I hate. But I didn't care. I was going on a date with the hottest guy on the planet. I had to get ready.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it.

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Thank you,  
The Vampiress Princess


	8. Decisions

a/n: Here's the next chapter. I hope to get the next one out soon but i probably won't but I'll try. Enjoy.

* * *

Day 3.1: Decisions

(Darrin's POV)

After I took her home the other day I couldn't stop thinking about her, again. Her bright red hair and gorgeous gem-like green eyes. The sound of her voice echoed through my head every minute of the day. I had to hear it again. She was like a drug that I was addicted to.

I decided to call her. Just to hear her voice again. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. Then I remembered the concert at The Blue Room tonight.

I looked at the clock. It said 3:35. She should be home by now. I dialed her number. It rang once and then she answered it.

"_Hello?" _she answered, shyly. I liked her shyness. It made the blood rush to her cheeks. I loved her blush. When I heard her voice it was like I was in my own personal heaven.

"Hey, Kylie. Is this a bad time?" I asked her.

"_No. Actually, I was about to call you. What do you want?" _she seemed a little nervous by the sound of her voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a concert with me at The Blue Room?" I asked her. I saw the posters in her room. She loved the band that was playing there. And I had a surprise for her.

"_Isn't that only for twenty-one or older? How can I go?" _she asked. She was so naïve. But I know she'd loves the band.

"If I take you, you can go. Remember 24." I explained to her. I really wanted her to go out with me. I hope she likes me as much as I like her.

"_Alright. I'll go with you." _she told me. I was thrilled. She actually said yes. I couldn't wait until she saw the surprise. She'll be ecstatic.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight." I told her. I was elated.

"_See ya then. Bye." _We hung up. I couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to go on a date with me. I had to get ready. I was going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. I promise to try and make the chapters longer than this.

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Thank you,  
The Vampiress Princess


	9. Getting Ready

Day 3.2: Getting Ready; I want to Impress Him

(Kylie's POV)

I was so happy after he called me. After I hung up my phone I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water, cold. I hated hot.

When I was done with my shower. I dried my hair and wrapped it in a towel. I grabbed another towel and dried off. I wrapped it around my torso and went back to my room to look for something to wear.

I looked in my closet to try and find something to wear.

"What will impress him the most?" I asked myself. Looking through my outfits . Which one would he like the best. It was quite the conundrum. I was only 4:00. I had plenty of time to find an outfit.

I continued my search after I put my pajamas on. How can this be so hard? It took me two hours to decide what outfit I was going to wear. It was a black dress with a red belt. I combed my hair in about five minutes or so. I have really short red hair. Actual red hair, not orange, but real red hair. People think that I dyed it but I didn't. It's my natural color. I finished combing my hair and started to put on some make up. I'm finally ready to go at 7:55. I have five minutes until he picks me up. I can't wait for this date.

Day 3.3: Getting Ready

(Darrin's POV)

I hang up the phone and look at the clock. It says 4:00. And I'm already read to go. So I decide to relax for awhile. As I'm relaxing. I go into my sleep-like trance for awhile.

_Again I find myself running through a meadow. Again I'm searching for someone. I still don't know who it is I'm searching for. There are more dead bodies around me than before. The scent of blood is even stronger than before. Once again I ignore it trying to find what or who it was I was looking for in the piles of corpses all around me. I'm still running, searching and screaming a name. I still don't know who's name it is, but it's definitely a girls name. I continue searching and screaming her name until I spot someone in the distance. I ran over to them as fast as I could. It's her again. The girl I keep searching for. She's still covered in her own blood. I scream her name again for the last time to the heavens before my eyes open again._

_Amy._

Man. I haven't thought about that in ages and know I've dreamt, somewhat dreamt, about it twice in the span of three days. Amy? I think I remember that name. I look at the clock it's two minutes to eight. I've go to hurry. I run out of the house without Scarlet noticing, thank god. I get in my silver Volvo(like Edward's from Twilight. LOVE THAT BOOK AND AM GOING TO LOVE THE MOVIE!) and drive to her house.

I arrive at her house at exactly 8:00. I see her waiting for me outside. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday.

_Wow. He looks even hotter than yesterday. I hope he likes my outfit. _I heard her think to herself. She's so cute when she's self-conscious.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her, walking closer towards her.

"Yep. I'm ready." she says grabbing my arm and we start walking toward my car.

"I love your outfit." I whisper in her ear causing her to blush. I chuckle to myself. This is going to be one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. And I've decided to give you guys a little sneek peek of the next chapter.

_Day 3.4: The Date Begins_

_We walked into the Blue Room. I knew Kylie was going to have fun before I would say anything. She was going to have huge surprise come her way when the concert starts or maybe right now even._

_P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E_

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Thank you, 

_The Vampiress Princess._


	10. The Date Begins

**Here it is. The next chapter in Death's Kiss. I made longer. like I promised so enjoy.**

* * *

Day 3.4: The Date Begins

(Darrin's POV)

I drove us to the Blue Room in the middle of Nashville. (a/n: that's the city they're in. But you'll find out why I put them their in a little while. And none of them have southern accents, just to let you know.) I parked out front of the club. I got out of my car and went over to open her door before she eve noticed I wasn't in the car anymore. She was shocked when she saw me open her door for her.

"Did I scare you?" I asked her, helping her out of the car. I could hear her heartbeat increase rapidly. I could barely control myself. But I ignored my thirst and stayed calm.

"A little. How did you get over here so fast?" she asked. Fuck. I hoped she hadn't noticed my speed. I had to come up with something and fast.

"I just forget how fast I am sometimes." I lied to her. I knew how fast I was going, but she didn't need to know that just yet. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"That's okay. I usually space out form time to time. It's a bad habit of mine." she told me, blushing. She's so beautiful. My thirst was getting stronger than before. I tried to calm myself enough to get through the night. I calmed myself down but I had a bad feeling that before the night was through she was going to find out what I was. But I let it pass. I mean she could find out or she couldn't.

"Darrin. Do you have tickets?" she asked me as we walked toward the club. She really hadn't figured it out the surprise yet. Oh well. She'll find out soon enough.

"I don't really need tickets to get in." I told her, smirking. I think that shocked her a little bit.

"Why--" she didn't' get to finish her question because someone interrupted her.

"Nixon, where have you been? You're almost fifteen minutes late." my friend, Brandon(guitarist of Framing Hanley), said to me. He was such a stickler for being on time for everything. I hated it.

_Nixon? What's he talking about? _I heard Kylie think to herself. Man, she has a hard time figuring stuff out.

"Relax, Brandon. I was just picking up my date." I told him. Brandon can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"We're on stage in twenty minutes. Oh. How rude of me?" I think that he finally noticed Kylie. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brandon. I hope we get to see more of each other." I couldn't believe this. One minute he's mad at me for being late and the next he's flirting with Kylie. Which by the way is pissing me off.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Let's get going Kylie." I sad to her. I wanted to get her away from him before she fell for his spell. If you haven't figured it out yet, like Kylie, I'm the lead singer of Framing Hanley(a/n: My favorite band). And Brandon is part of the band. But he's also a vampire like me. We're the only two vampires in the whole band. He tries to control girls with his charm and by having them look into his eyes so he can drink their blood. I really can't stand they way he flirts to get their attention. It's disgusting.

"What was his problem?" Kylie asked me.

"He flirts with every girl he sees." It wasn't a lie really. He didn't flirt with _**every **_girl eh saw even if they weren't what he called _'hot'_. We've been best friends since he was turned but man, does he get on my nerves.

We got backstage and everyone was there. Tim, Chris, Brandon, and Luke. I looked at Kylie and she finally figured it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked me. I could drag thins on if I wanted to but I don't think that it would be fair to her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I told her.

_Why didn't' I figure this out before? He looks just like him. _she blushed as she was thinking to herself. Which wouldn't have been a problem but my thirst was already hard to control and on top of that I haven't had any blood in a couple of days. So it was really hard for me to control when she blushed.

"Is something wrong Kylie?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you and to find out that you're the lead singer of my favorite band, who I've had a crush on forever, it's the most amazing thing." she answered. She had a crush on me. Wait! She's been in love with me since she first saw me. That's a good thing because that's how I've felt since I first saw her.

"Two minutes." somebody from backstage called to everyone in the band. Two minutes till the concert started. I really didn't want to leave Kylie's side. But I had something planned so she could join me on stage later.

"I have to go. Enjoy the concert." I said as I started walking towards the stage. I didn't look behind me because I'd feel guilty because I wouldn't be spending the date with her.

"Are you ready to rock?" The people in the audience screamed like crazy. "Then give it up for Framing Hanley." the guy who owned the club announced us.

The audience screamed for us. A lot of the girls that were there screamed my name, well, my stage name. I think I even heard Kylie screaming my name, my real name. And others screamed for either Chris, Luke, or Brandon's name. It was really loud but I was used to it.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming to night. I'm Nixon and we are Framing Hanley." I said into the microphone. Everybody started screaming again. "Are you guys ready to have a fun time tonight?" I asked. They answered with screams. This was going to be a long night. "Okay, we're going to start off with a song that I think you all should know. It's called 'Home'." I told them.

The intro started playing, Brandon and Tim started head banging while they played the intro. And the audience started dancing to the music. I looked back at Kylie. Hoping she wasn't mad and she wasn't. She had a smile on her face. She was smiling at me. And I smiled back at her before turning back toward the audience.

I started singing the song after I saw her beautiful face.

"_Insecurities beyond the hotel lobby while I'm forced to call this a home with out you. So let's keep this conversation lingering on. Don't say goodnight, not while I am_

_Gone_

_This will be a long, long ride. And I'll be dreaming of coming_

_Home. _

_And when you are alone tonight. I'll be writing you another song._" I looked back at Kylie to see her still smiling at me.

I continued singing with a smile on my face.

"_Waiting for release. I miss the sound of you laughing. And I'll never call this a home without you. So let's get this conversation lightened up. Don't say goodnight, not while I am_

_Gone_

_This will be a long, long ride. And I'll be dreaming of coming_

_Home_

_When you are alone tonight. I'll be writing you another song._"

_He's so amazing. I can't believe it's really him._ I heard Kylie say to herself. I smiled even wider than before. She was perfect for me. I wanted to tell her that I'm in love with her too but I was worried that she wouldn't say it back. But I could tell she did.

"_Keep your eyes on the road. We're gonna make it out of this town. Keep your eyes on the road. We're gonna make it out of this town._

_We could run away, away_

_I'm gone_

_This will be a long, long ride. Long ride. I'm dreaming of coming _

_Home, Home, Home_

_I'm writing you another song._" I finished singing as the music came to a close. I saw Kylie smiling. She was having a good time.

But this was just the beginning of the date. I'm going to make this the best date she's ever been on.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. It's the longest chapter i've written so far. And I'll try to make more long chapters like this one.

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Thank you, The Vampiress Princess.


	11. The Kiss

**heree's the next chapter. I hope you like. I'm sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Day 3.5: The Kiss

(Kylie's POV)

I could not believe it. I was so happy I got to go to the concert of my favorite band and on top of that I'm on a date with the lead singer. This is the best date of my life. I've always had a crush on him. I couldn't believe that Darrin was the lead singer of Framing Hanley. He's so amazing. I love this surprise. I love him. Wait a sec. Did I just say I love him? I barely know him but I don't care. I love him more than anything in this world.

I was so excited. All I could do was smile at his beauty. Everytime I saw him look back at me I smiled at him. And he smiled back at me. Which made me smile even more. He was so charming.

At first I was sad that he couldn't spend time with me on our date but watching him perform was simply amazing. The way the lights shone down on him made him glow with beauty.

It was half way through the concert when the music for the next song began to play. It was my second favorite song, "Hear Me Now". He was amazing on stage. I wanted to be with him out there on stage but I have sever stage fright. So I just watched him perform.

"_I swear to God we've been down this road before. The guilt's no good, and it only shames us more. And the truths that we all try to hide, are so much clearer when it's not our lives. We don't face the blame._

_Won't you believe in this lie with us all? Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you…can you hear me now??_"

I started mouthing the words to the song. I knew every lyric to all of their songs. I played their c.d. everyday at home after school. I saw Darrin look back at me and smiled. I started to blush. He was the man of my dreams and I was on a date with him.

_"It's not a rebellion when you're selling out to an out of fashion salesman. Our promising lives, are full of empty promises. Temptation's falling and calling you home again. I'm sorry, if we've let you down._

_Won't you believe in this lie with us all? Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you…can you hear me now?? Now my body's on the floor and I am crawling, I'm crawling out to you…can you feel me now??_"

He was so gorgeous. Oh man. I wanted to kiss him so bad right now. I wanted to have him hold me in his arms as he sang to me. That would be amazing. I sighed as I said that to myself.

_"What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong. What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong. What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong. What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong._

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you…_

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling. Now my body's on the floor and I am calling._

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you._" he finished song.

Sweat was glistening on his forehead from the lights above him. Everybody cheered after he was done singing the song. I clapped and cheered for him. He looked back at me. Apparently, he heard me and I blushed when I smiled back at him. I've never blushed this much in my life.

He turned back to the audience . What he told them made my whole face turn red.

"Everybody. I would like to take this time and have someone join me on stage. She has stolen my heart and I would like her to sing a song with me. Come on the stage Kylie." he said. I walked out on to the stage. I can't do this.

"I got you on stage with me. Now we can spend time together." he whispered to me, hand over a microphone. The music started to play and I started to panic. I know every lyric to everyone of their songs and this song that was playing was my favorite but I was scared. And when I looked out into the audience I started to panic even more. There was over three hundred people here.

"Darrin, I can't do this." I tell him. He turns to me with comforting eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be great." he told me. I was about to say something when he started singing.

"_Waking up without you it doesn't feel right to sleep with only memories is harder every night. And sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck._" he sang and then suddenly stopped. I told him I couldn't do it but he just tried to encourage me and it worked.

I started to sing quietly but my voice gained volume as I continued.

"_**Tonight I'm reaching out to the starts. I think that he owes me a favor. It doesn't matter where you are. I'll hold you again.**_" I sang it was really easy with him by my side.

_"I wish I could hear your voice._"

_**"Don't leave me alone in this bed."**_

_"I wish I could touch you once more."_

_**"Don't leave me alone in this bed." **_

_"Not tonight, not tomorrow…"_

_**I've got the feeling that this will never cease. Living in these pictures it never comes with ease. I swear if I could make this right, you'd be back by now." **_we were mostly singing to each other instead of the audience. Also we weren't even looking out into the audience at all. Just at each other. It was like we were the only two people in the whole world.

_"Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars. He knows he owes me a favor. It doesn't matter where you are. You'll be mine again." _He stared into my eyes, lovingly. I knew that he was in love with me right then and there. He looked like a god in the way the light was shining on him. All I could do was stare in amazement. I almost missed my turn to sing.

_**"I wish I could hear your voice."**_ I sang. I was a little embarrassed about it. How could I loose track of time so quickly with him.

_"Don't leave me alone in this bed."_ he sang, smiling reassuringly. He noticed? Great. Now I'm really embarrassed.

_**"I wish I could touch you once more." **_I blushed. I can't believe he noticed me staring at him.

_"Don't leave me alone in this bed._

_Thought about the friends that we had. We'd be crazy not to go." _he was so passionate about his song. I've been to other concerts of their's, this is the only time I've seen him sing with so much passion.

_**"Leave me incase I'll."**_

_"I wish I could hear your voice."_

_**"Don't leave me alone in this bed."**_

_"I wish I could touch you once more."_

_**"Don't leave me alone in this bed."**_

_"Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone in this bed." _It was almost like he was asking me not to leave him. If he asked me not to leave him I wouldn't even if I wanted to.

_**"Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone in this bed."**_ we both sang, ending the song.

All I could do was stare at him as the music faded away. But before I knew it, Darrin's lips met mine. I was shocked at first but I started to kiss him back. We broke the kiss, both of us were out of breath. I heard cheering and remembered we were still on stage. I was so caught up in my own world that I completely forgot about everything else going on around us.

I ran off stage as fast as I could. I was so embarrassed.

"Kylie!" Darrin yelled. He was looking for me. I didn't want to be found.

"Kylie, what's wrong?" Darrin asked after he found me behind a curtain backstage.

"What's wrong?! We just kissed each other in front of three hundred people. That's what's wrong." I said, angrily. I couldn't believe he wasn't embarrassed by that fact.

"Come on." he said offering his hand to help me stand up. I took it reluctantly and stood up. He cupped my chin and brought my face closer to his until our lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Again I was at a lose for words.

"That wasn't embarrassing was it?" he asked, after he broke the kiss.

"No, it wasn't. In fact there's something I wanted to tell you." I told him. I hope can do this.

"What is it?" he asked, He was curious about what I had to say to him.

"It's that I-I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you." I told him. I didn't think that I had enough courage, but I was glad I did.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for the longest time now. But it looks like you beat me to it." he told me. I couldn't believe it. He was in love with me too? I thought he was going to kiss me again but to my disappointment he didn't kiss me. Well, at least not on the lips. He kissed my forehead. "Let's get back to the concert." he said, taking my hand and leading me to the stage.

This was the best date of my life.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. Again i apologize that it it soo long to get it done.

PLEASEREVIEW


	12. Her Blood

**Here it is. I hope you like it. It took me along time to get it done. So enjoy.**

* * *

Day 3.6: Her Blood

I can't believe she was so shocked that I'd kiss her. I mean she should've seen it coming. She said she wanted to kiss me. So I kissed her. She started to blush, it was so cute. I could tell she was in her own world until she heard the audience cheering. She seemed really embarrassed and ran off the stage. I ran after her. I wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Kylie!" I yelled. I hope she didn't leave. "Kylie, what's wrong?" I asked her. I was worried that she didn't like me kissing her.

"What's wrong?! We just kissed each other in front of three hundred people. That's what's wrong!" she said, angrily. I guess she doesn't take being embarrassed too well.

"Come on." I said, offering her my hand to help her up. She took my hand reluctantly. After she was standing all the way up. I cupped her chin and brought her face closer to mine, until our lips met in the deepest, most passionate kiss ever. I pulled away reluctantly. I didn't want it to end but I knew she had to breathe sometime.

"That wasn't embarrassing, was it?" I asked smugly. She was so beautiful when she blushed. But I had to look away or my thirst would go out of control. I had a hard enough time as it is controlling it around her.

"No, it wasn't. In fact, there's something I wanted to tell you." she seemed nervous. _I hope I can do this. _So she was nervous. I think I know what it is.

"What is it?" I asked, I knew what it was I just wanted her to think I was curious and it worked.

"It's that I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you." she told me. I couldn't believe it. I thought she just liked me. But she was in love with me. I was glad she had enough courage to say that to me. All I could do was smile at her blushing, it was so cute.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for the longest time now. But it looks like you beat me to it." I told her. She started to blush. _He was in love with me too? _I heard her thoughts. She seemed even more nervous when I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. She was disappointed that I didn't kiss her again. "Let's get back to the concert." I said, taking her hand and leading her to the stage.

The concert continued for another twenty minutes. The exit music for the last song was playing and I wanted to be with Kylie.

"I hope you guys had a great time tonight. I know we did. Good night everybody." I told them. I got off the stage as fast as I could using human speed. I saw Kylie already standing by the door, ready to go.

"Hey." I greeted her. I think I surprised her a little bit because she jumped when she saw me. " Sorry I startled you. Are you ready to go?" I apologized to her. She was standing there so quietly.

"Yeah. I'm ready." she answered me. She smiled as I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. She blushed, she should really stop doing that around me, even though I liked it.

"Let's go out the back way so I don't get mobbed by my fans." I told her. She was confused at first but she understood my reasoning. "Okay. I understand. You don't want to be mobbed by all those girls." she said, that wasn't the only reason. "That and I don't want you to get hurt by them. Some of them are probably really obsessed with me." I told her. She blushed even more. My thirst was becoming uncontrollable as we walked out the door.

As we walked into the alleyway I began to lose my control.

A few feet down the alley I had to stop. My thirst has become unbearable being this close to her. My fangs grew and I know my eyes have already turned red. They always do when I'm really thirsty.

"Darrin, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" she asked me. I couldn't answer her. I was too thirsty to speak. I didn't want to scare her but if I didn't drink some blood now I might kill her. I was sorry for what was going to come.

I pinned her up against the wall. I know I scared her. I leaned closer to her neck. I could smell her sweet blood pulsating through her veins.

"Darrin, what are you doing? You're scaring me." she says to me. She's panicked and I was sorry for being the cause of it. "I should've told you before. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of how you would react. Kylie, I'm a…" I couldn't say it but I knew that I had to. "I'm a vampire." I could tell she was shocked by it and I didn't blame her, most people are. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." I tell her. I hope still loves me. She seemed to relax.

"It's alright. I don't care what you are. I love you for you." she says to me. I couldn't believe it. She still loved me. "There's one thing that I have to tell you. I said I could taste the venom in my mouth. I just had to keep it under control for a little while longer. "What is it?" she asked.

"I haven't been drinking any blood in the past few days. And my thirst has become uncontrollable." I tell her. I thought she would freak out about it but she didn't. She stayed completely calm. Her heart beat stayed steady. "It won't turn me, will it?" she asked me. I was shocked she would ask that. "Not unless you want it to." I answered. I have no idea what she's thinking. "Good because I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But go ahead." she told me, turning her head to the left and exposing her neck to me. I could smell the blood pulsating through the veins in her neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I was hesitant to bit her.

"Yes. I'm not scared of you." I couldn't believe that she would allow me to bite her. "Alright. This might hurt a little." I warned her but she doesn't seem to care. "It's alright." she said. I hope she knows what's coming. I put my lips on her warm skin. She gasped in shock when I bit into her neck. Her warm sweet blood flowed into my mouth. I didn't expect her blood to be as sweet as it was. I didn't want to stop but I didn't want to kill her either. I removed my teeth from her neck. The mark I left healed right away, leaving a small scar barely visible to anyone. She had fainted do to blood loss. I picked her up the way you pick a bride up after she marries you. And carried her to my car and put her in the back seat. I sat in the drivers seat thinking about what happened just now. A couple minutes of thinking I started to drive home.

When I got home I tried to get Kylie up to my room before anybody noticed. I ran as fast as I could to my room. I just knew Scarlet saw me. I placed Kylie on my bed and let her sleep. She looked so peaceful laying there. I kept looking at the scar on her neck where I bit her. I felt so bad for doing it. I could of killed her. If I couldn't have forced myself to stop, I would have.

I was so busy thinking about what I had done, I didn't notice that Scarlet had come into my room. When I finally noticed her, she looked pissed.

"Darrin, can I speak with you for a moment?" she seemed really pissed at me. This was going to be good. We walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table as Scarlet paced back and forth in front of me.

"Darrin, what the fuck were you thinking?!" she yelled at me. I didn't get what the big deal was. "What the hell are you thinking bringing a human here?" she yelled again So that's why she was pissed at me.

"I told her." I say to her. She's so mad at me to not notice that I said something. "I can not believe you wo-- Wait. What did you say?" she asks finally hearing what I said. "I told her." I repeated myself. This time she hears me and she gets furious. "YOU WHAT?! Why the hell did you do that?!" she yelled at me. She was getting on my last nerve. "I didn't want to freak her out when I bit her." "You did what?" How rude of her. I wasn't finish speaking and she interrupts me. I thought she had more class than that. She is from a royal family in England. "And besides that. I wanted her to know the truth." I told her. She was shocked to know that. "Why? Why on earth would you want a human to know the truth about you?" she asked. I started to chuckle at it. I mean it was so obvious. "Isn't it obvious, Scarlet? I'm in love with her. That's why I wanted her to know the truth." I tell her. She got even more furious with me. "How can you like that human slut and not me?!" she asked me. I got furious at her. "How dare you call Kylie a slut!" I yelled at her. I'm normally a pretty calm guy but when Scarlet said that about Kylie I lost it.

"It's the truth. She is a slut. She probably slept with every guys she has met." Scarlet was really pissing me off. "How dare you say that about her! You don't even know her!" I yelled at her. I wanted to fucking kill her. "How dare I? How dare you fall for a fucking mortal slut?!" she yelled at me again. Like she had the right to yell at me. We kept yelling at each other for another minute until…

"Enough you two. What the hell are you two arguing about?" I heard behind me. I turned around to become face to face with Nathaniel. He's the strongest vampire I know and my best friend. He was turned a hundred years before I was. "Well? Why are you two yelling at each other?" he asked. I would be in trouble but it's a good thing Nathaniel's known me longer and trusts me more than Scarlet.

"Well, Darrin has brought a human here and he also bit her and told her that he's a vampire." Scarlet told him, knowingly. "Darrin is that true?" he asked. "Yes, but Nathaniel please allow me to explain." I begged. I knew he would let me tell him my side of the story. Hell, I mean Scarlet doesn't even have a side of the story. "Alright. Go ahead."

I started to tell him. "I told her what I was because I wanted her to trust me and other than that I'm in love with her. So I told her because I didn't want her to freak out if and when I bit. And I don't care what happens to me as long as she's safe. So kill me if you want. I don't care as long as she's alive." I told him. And it's the truth. I'd rather die than live a minute without her.

"Darrin, you really love her don't you?" he asked. "Yes, I do." I tell him. I love her with all of my heart. I wanted to tell him but I think that it would be to soon for that. "Alright. Go, be with her when she wakes up." he told me. I was ecstatic. I can't believe it. "Thank you Nathaniel." I said. I ran as fast as I could to be with her.

When I arrived at my room Kylie was still sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her and stroked her beautiful red hair. _Nothing is ever going to separate us. I'll protect you even if I die in the process._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Here's a little sneek peak of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Darrin and Kylie go to her house to discovery two things that will change Kylie's life.**


End file.
